cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Rex
"This is Rex, you won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere." CT-5587, nicknamed Rex Bactapack, was a special clone born on Kamino. Rex served as a special infantry vanguard, who was always the first into battle to help his brothers. He is an expert shot with a blaster. He joined the famed 501st Legion shortly after his graduation day from the Kamino Training Facility. He lead an elite group of clones, Special Forces unit 994, code named, Bacta squad, an infantry unit that leads the army into battle, along with Captain Rex's squad. 'Life on Kamino' Rex was born on the water world of Kamino. Rex is a "special case", where he was cloned specially to learn and grow twice as fast as a normal clone would. He was specially designed to be one of the armies "tanks," a walking fortress, so to speak. He was cloned after a Republic trooper in the days of the old Republic. While on Kamino, he was trained and befriended by many of his fellow brothers. Rex and his squad were subjected to physical and mental training on the standard "Citadel Court." He and his squadmates worked together as a team and accomplished the challenge with ease. Upon testing day, Rex and his team completed the course with ease which impressed the officer overseeing the test. Captain Rex, leader of the famed 501st Legion. Immediately after graduation Captain Rex wanted Bacta Squad to join the 501st Legion. All of Bacta Squad was very pleased with this. 'Military Career' After graduation on Kamino, Rex and his squad were moved into the 501st Legion, and were sent to Geonosis, where the Clone Wars began, after Geonosis and many other battles, Bacta Squad was moved across the galaxy, serving under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and on Umbara, Jedi General Pong Krell who eventually turned out to be a traitor. The 501st and Rex have been through many tough situations, where Rex and his squad's abilities were put to the test through the burden of war. Battle of Geonosis After graduation, and being enrolled in the famed 501st Legion, Bacta Squad and most of the Clone Army were sent to Geonosis, where Rex and many of his clone brothers were forced into combat against the Separatist Droid Forces on the planet surface. After some time of being on the front lines of the battle, Rex's squad was sent to help the commando squad Delta Squad to find and capture the Separatist Geonosian commander, Sun Fac. After Delta squad "took care" of Sun Fac, Rex's squad was moved to take out a major droid factory. The Republic's plan was to send in troops, and take out several Droid Factories simultaneously, which would indeed help the Republic take over this planet. After the mission was over, Rex was promoted to sergeant, along with his friend Brion. Bacta Squad was soon able to rest, knowing their first missions were completed. "Well, that mission wasn't so hard, was it boys?"- Rex Bacta '' Battle of Christophsis Shorty after the Battle of Geonosis, Bacta Squad was sen t with the 501st Legion and the 212th Battalion to Christophsis. The first battle of Christophsis was soon engaged when Separatist Droid Forces marched on the crystal cities. The locals were soon heavily impacted when they found their world a war-torn battle zone. After the Republic arrived, they were soon ambushed by the Separatists. Soon being attacked by battle droids, tanks, and the dreaded Octuptarras, and a new ray shield, but the Republic found a way, and they were able to destroy the shield generator and take out the droid forces. But Bacta Squad had to return to war soon. ''"Thank the force for the Jedi."- Rex Bacta Battle of Ryloth On Ryloth, Bacta squad made their mark as one of the best of the best in SpecForce infantry. Rex's squad was later involved in the Battle for Ryloth, where they were thrown against more clankers than they would care to remember. They assisted the 212th Battalion in taking the city of Nebat, where they would have their landing zone. After the battle, Bacta squad was assigned to follow Ghost Company in liberating local cities from the droid control. Finally Bacta squad was confronted with their final mission, liberating the capitol city of Lessu, and, in turn, freeing Ryloth. After the battle, Bacta squad was able to rest for a moment, later, Rex was promoted to Lieutenant. "One more planet that doesn't have to suffer the CIS anymore."- Rex Bacta 2nd Battle of Orto Plutonia Once the dispute between the Pantorans and the Talz were over, the Talz called on Republic assistance again. The Separatists decided to attack the Talz's homeworld of Orto Plutonia, so the Republic landed on the planet, along with Rex and Bacta squad. After debriefing of the situation there, Rex and his men were assigned to take out the enemy MTTs that were continually delivering troops to take out the Talz's homes. Once in their cold weather gear, Rex and his men treaded across the snow through waves of enemies. Facing tanks, and droids by the plenty, Rex and his men pushed their way to the enemy MTTs. But to their surprise, it was ray shielded, so Rex and his men created a plan. Rex split his squad into two groups, one to create a nice distraction for the other group to plant explosives on the bridge on top of the shield. After holding off the droids in the distraction, Rex and his men escaped to a safe distance, and hit the detonator, blowing the bridge and crushing their enemies below. After the battle, the Talz thanked Rex and the rest of the clones for their valiant efforts. "This weather sure is lovely." -Rex Bacta Battle of Felucia The Republic noticed the importance of the sector of Felucia, where they launched a campaign to claim the jungle world. After the first few battles, the Republic received intel of a Separatist base, where they launched an attack on the heavily fortified base. Bacta squad was sent to capture, or destroy the base. After relentless fighting, Rex and his men were successful in taking the base. But soon after the rest of the army had to deal with the CIS's retaliation towards Bacta squad's successful mission. Rex and his men quickly made their way back to the Republic Square to defend their ground against the now overwhelming CIS forces until evacuation arrived. The Republic was able to escape before the droids were able to crush their forces. Even though this was a loss, Rex and his men were happy about the few droids they were able to scrap. "Well, looks like this mission got our armor pretty dirty."- Rex Bacta 2nd Battle of Geonosis Once the Republic realized that the Geonosians retook Geonosis, they instantly gathered their forces for a massive attack to retake Geonosis. Rex was sent with Anakin Skywalker's team to reach Point Rain, where they would begin to launch their attack on the Shield Generator protecting the main Droid Factory. Skywalker's gunship was soon shot down and crashed, but his team was still able to push on to the Shield Generator. Until they ran into a Droid Fortress wall blocking their path. Rex and his brave soldiers fought and where able to destroy the fortress with the help of the Jedi. Once destroyed, Skywalker's troops where finally able to make it to Point Rain, where they regrouped to launch the massive attack to take out the Shield Generator. Rex's troops where successful in taking out the Generator, which allowed the Republic a straight pathway to the Weapons Factory. Rex and his men soon found themselves in another battle trying to draw the droid's attention in order for Pawadans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee to blow the factory inside out. The two Padawans where successful in blowing up the factory, but soon found themselves trapped inside the wreckage. Thankfully to the helping hand of Rex's men and the Jedi Masters, they were able to find the Padawans and celebrate their victory all together. "Well that was fun."- Rex Bacta Defending Kamino When word reached Rex and his men about the Rishi Moon Outpost, and the brave clones who defended it, the Republic received intel that General Grievous was planning to invade Kamino, the home to all clones. Rex and his men were very happy to return home, but not under these circumstances. Soon they were called into their battle stations to defend the droid attackers. Bacta squad was sent outside onto the docks to attack the droids before they take one of the main cloning buildings. Rex and his men were successful in defending against the clankers. After the battle, Rex and the entire clone army was revealed that their home was safe again, for now. "Sir, we are honored to defend our home." -Bacta Trooper Battle of Ice Berg Three After many missions after that, Bacta squad was moved to help the assault of Mon Calamari, where the Republic landed their forces on Ice Berg Three, but were soon attacked by Separatist forces. Bacta squad, along with the 104th Battalion were ready for battle. Rex and his men were forced into battle where the Republic forces had to deal with the ever coming droid forces. After the battle was over, and the Separatist forces defeated, General Grievous himself landed on the planet, ready to take his revenge for his defeat. The Jedi Plo Koon battled the General, with help from the clone forces, they defeated Grievous. Knowing he was defeated, Grievous escaped once again, and the water assault was just about to begin. Therefore, Jedi Master Kit Fisto's forces plunged into the water, and the water war began. Bacta squad was then able to rest again, and let the rest of the forces take care of the underwater assault. Soon after, Bacta squad, along with the rest of the Clone Army, were given upgraded armor, and Bacta squad found themselves wearing phase II standard clone armor, which they thought was much better than the standard phase I armor. And Rex was promoted to Captain after surviving a duel with General Grievous. "That metal head better hope he doesn't run into me again!"- Rex Bacta Sith Temple on Korriban After the victory of Iceberg Three, Rex and Bacta squad was deployed to investigate a strange Sith signal from the planet Korriban. Once on the planet's surface, Rex took a small platoon with him and went into the temple. Once inside, the entrance to the temple collapsed, trapping Rex and his platoon inside the temple and with no way to contact the Republic. Soon after hours of exploring the temple, Rex's men were attacked by a strange hooded warrior with what seemed like a lightsaber. After a battle with the hooded figure, Rex and his men were victorious and killed their enemy. They had no idea who their opponent was, but they knew they had to get out of there. After many hours of searching, Rex's men finally found a way out of the strange temple, and regrouped with the Republic. After they briefed the Republic of what they have just discovered, the Jedi had a suspicion that it was a Sith warrior in the temple that had challenged Rex's men. They were surprised to the hunch that the Jedi had, and they still are not certain of who they were attacked by. "What in the universe was that!" -Bacta Trooper Mission on Mustafar Rex and Bacta squad was sent down to aid the Republic forces on Mustafar. The Republic's main objective was to take out enemy missiles that were pounding Republic bombers that were trying to make their way and take out a CIS smelting facility. Rex and his men were sent to find and take out the missile turrets. Bacta squad was dropped off 10 clicks east of the missile turrets, to avoid a bombardment. After avoiding many dangerous obstacles including lava geysers, Rex's men were successful in taking out the enemy turrets, and the Republic was able to destroy the enemy smelting facility. After that, the droids efforts in the sector soon crumbled, which was a major victory for the Republic, all thanks to the help of Rex and his brave men. "I'd rather fly a bomber being hit by missiles then climb through that mess." -Rex Bacta Battle of Umbara Bacta squad was sent, along with the rest of the 501st and the 212th, to Umbara, the Shadow World. It was the most horrific battle the 501st hav e ever experienced. Rex led Bacta squad on one of the assaults on the heavily guarded Umbaran Airbase. Rex's men were successful in taking the base, but at a heavy cost to their men. Their leadership was one of the key elements in taking the Airfield. Rex and his men were able to rest in the newly captured base, where they knew they had to return to battle soon. Later in the battle to take the planet, the CIS sent a droid landing craft down to support the enemy Umbaran forces, so the Republic quickly acted. Rex and his men were sent to assault the landing craft and destroy it. Facing tanks, Umbarans, and droids by the unlimited, Rex and his men finally destroyed the ship, earning high respect throughout the 501st Legion. After all that, Rex and a small squad of troopers was sent again to take out a Separatist Command ship that was sending all available troops down to the surface, so Rex and his men were sent with jetpacks to board the CIS Command Ship, take out the main reactor, and escape before the ship self destructs. Rex and his men were deployed out of a Republic Cruiser, and fly to the enemy ship, undetected, and boarded the vessel. Once inside, Rex's squad covertly made their way to the main reactor, planted their detonators, and blasted their way out before the final countdown. They were forced to escape on droid Tri-fighters, in which they quickly had to learn how to pilot one. Once in a safe distance, Rex hit the detonator and finally destroyed the last reminisce of the Droid Army on Umbara. "I hope we never have to go back to that wretched planet ever again."- Brion to Rex Bacta Battle of Dantooine Bacta squad received information of a Separatist base in the system of Dantooine, so the Republic sent Rex and a small platoon down to the planet's surface to find and destroy the base. Once in a Gunship, Rex's platoon was ambushed and forced down away from the enemy base. The Gunship crashed, and Rex's platoon found themselves surrounded by an overwhelming number of droids, but they held their ground. After what seemed like hours, Rex and his men were able to fend off the droids for a short time. With many injuries, Rex and his men were forced to call for an imminent evac from their position, and had to retreat from their mission. The droids attacked again, but Rex's platoon was able to escape on a Republic Gunship heading back to their cruiser. Even though the mission was a failure, Rex and his men showed great courage in fending off the battle droids. "I still can't believe we made it outta there alive." -Rex Bacta 2nd Battle of Maridun Bacta squad was given information that the CIS was planning to invade the peaceful world of Maridun, again. Rex and his men were deployed to Maridun to help defend the Lurmen from the Separatists. After much blasting, Rex's men held out against the droid forces, only until the CIS unleashed another Defoliator tank on the Lurmen. Rex and a few men were sent to take out the droid death tank. With the help of tank mines, the clones were able to hold off against the tank, and destroy it. They hoped that would be the last Defoliator tank they would ever have to face. The Lurmen were able to live another day, thanks to the help of the Republic. "I thought they destroyed that thing the first battle!" -Rex Bacta Defense of the Renegade When the sucess of Bacta squad reached far enough throughout the Confederacy, it finally reached General Grievous. So the droid general decided to take care of Bacta squad, for good. So General Grievous launched an attack on Bacta squad's attack cruiser, the Renegade. Grievous used his ion cannons to neutralize all power to the cruiser, leaving it an easy target for elimination, so he sent his droid forces down to the hull of the ship, thinking we could eliminate all the crew with deadly force. Once word reached Rex and Bacta squad that their cruiser was under attack, they were sent outside to the hull of the ship to fend off the droid attack, and wait for more reinforcements to arrive. Rex and his men found themselves in the mist of a ground space battle. After a long time of fending off the droids, Bacta squad was successful in driving back the Separatist forces. Soon later, Republic reinforcements arrived to take out Grievous' command ship. The droid general realized his failure and retreated. Later Rex Bacta was promoted to the rank of Commander, for making Grievous know that Bacta squad is a force not to be underestimated. "We must be pretty famous to attract the attention of General Grievous." -Bacta Trooper Battle of Mygeeto The system of Mygeeto was a Separatist contolled system that the Republic wanted to take back. The Republic quickly smashed throught the blockade over the planet and began landing two separate devisions of troops. The Galactic Marines, led by Ki-Adi Mundi, and the 501st Legion, led by Captain Rex Bactapack. While Ki-Adi Mundi's forces were in charge of taking out a big portion of the CIS's forces, the 501st was given a separate mission, to make their way to the main generator station, take a sample of the Mygeetan power crystals, and make their way out of there to deliver the crystals to Chancellor Palpatine. Rex led Bacta squad in making their way to the generator, facing AAT tanks along the way. Once at the generator, they gathered the crystal samples and planted the detinators. They quickly evacuated the area and made their way to help Ki-Adi Mundi's forces on the main bridges. Once the battle was over, Rex and his men transported the crystals to Chancellor Palpatine, which made him a very happy man. "The Chancellor should be able to use these crystals for his 'super laser' now." -Rex Bacta Operation: Knightfall Order 66. The one order that all clones know is going to happen one way or another. The 501st Legion was given a different task, to go to the Jedi Temple and wipe out every Jedi there. So Rex and the rest of the 501st Legion were moved back to Coruscant and led by the newly appointed Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Once at the temple, Rex and the rest of the 501st marched into the temple and shot at everything they seen. They felt invisible. They faced many Jedi, including the Jedi Temple Security Force, and the security measures of the temple. The 501st showed no regret for their duty at the temple. They knew the Jedi were traitors to the Republic, and therefore unfit to lead. They were honored to do their duty for the Republic. "We have our orders, now let's follow them. Understood?" -Rex Bacta 2nd Battle of Kashyyyk After the newly formed Empire had gathered information that the Wookiees on Kashyyyk were harboring Jedi fugitives, the Empire quickly sprung into action. They planned to make the Wookiees work as slaves for their treason against the Empire. So the 501st, led personally by Darth Vader and Commander Appo, were sent down to the planet's surface to find the Jedi fugitives and take the Wookiees captive. Once down on the planet, the 501st sent in AT-AT walkers to help in the assault. Aboard one of the Imperial walkers was Bacta squad, so they were able to make way for the ground troops, followed by Lord Vader. Bacta squad had a hard time fending off against the Wookiees, but with Vader's help, they were able to push through to the Jedi fugitive. When they found them, Vader personally ordered Rex to kill the Jedi, so Rex did this with no hesitation. No doubts, just following orders. After the battle, Rex and his men deported the Wookiees, as instructed, to become slaves and work on the Death Star that is currently under construction. "I thought we got all the Jedi in Order 66." -Bacta Trooper Imperial Assault on Theed Not soon after the attack on Kashyyyk, the Empire eventually evolved their troop's armor into the shiny, new phase III armor. Rex and all of Bacta squad personally liked their old armor better, but still equipped it since it was manditory. Meanwhile, Emperor Palpatine became increasingly aware of the former queen of Naboo's actions against the empire. It was the first time the 501st was called in to "adjust" a planet's government. So Lord Vader called in the 501st to assault Naboo for the queen's traitorous ways against the Empire. Once on the planet's surface, Rex led his squad to create a diversion while the rest of the troops head to deactivate the defense turrets, once unarmed, the rest of the forces could make their way to the queen and her Jedi guardians. When the turrets where deactivated, the 501st began a full on assault on the queen's forces. Rex's men were in charge of eleminating the queen's Jedi guardians, in which they were easily successful. Once the rest of the troops finally eleminated the queen, the Empire could then rest assure that Naboo shall not be uprising, anytime soon. Rex was promoted to the tank of Major, for the help of taking out a big threat to the Empire. "This should hush any thought of a rebellion..." -Rex Bacta 'Retirement' After long and hard fighting through many different missions and battles, Rex and his men were eventually able to be retire to their own destinies. While on leave in the Jedi Temple Officer's club, Rex met a very particular person by the name of Emma Firewalker. Rex would soon learn to grow feelings for Emma, and would soon end up asking her to marry him, in which she said yes. Upon their wedding day, Emma Firewalker would be known as Emma Bactapack. Rex and Emma are currently together and are still going strong, they continue to show their unshakable love for each other around friends and their family. This is a pure example that even a clone can find happiness in the midst of conflict of the Clone Wars. "My treasure is what I love, and what I treasure, is Rex." -Emma Bactapack 'Armor and Equipment' Rex has a wide variety of weapons and gear, he even tried on a few Jedi robes once and a while. Rex's most favored armor is his own custom design. His most favored blaster is the DC-15A Blaster Rifle, that has a hard hit. Rex still uses a standard DC-15 clone blaster from time to time, and sometimes prefers his DC-16 clone blaster pistols when it comes to quick combat. Rex always has an itchy trigger finger, and is always willing to blast some clankers when the time comes. Rex also has worn a wide variety of clone armor. From the clone cadet gear, to his latest phase II gear, Rex knows how to dress for each mission he and his squad encounters. "A clone is nothing without his blaster..." -Rex Bacta Clone Cadet Gear.PNG|Clone Cadet Phase I Private Armor.png|Phase I Private Phase I Sergeant Armor.png|Phase I Sergeant Phase I Lieutenant Armor.png|Phase I Lieutenant Phase II Captain Armor.png|Phase II Captain Phase III Commander Gear.png|Phase III Commander Camoflauge Gear.png|Scout Trooper Phase I Snow Trooper Gear.png|Snowtrooper Phase II Flame Trooper Gear.png|Flamethrower Trooper 'Behind the Scenes' Rex has been in many battles, and has seen many things. One that he most remembers is his scar on the side of his face. The origin of this scar is a story to be told. Rex was defending a Republic Base on Yavin 4 when it was attacked by commando droids. Rex and his men fought valiantly, and still defended the base. But a few droids got in, and one attacked Rex and cut out his eye with a vibro-blade. Rex suffered extreme pain and suffering when he had to get a new cybernetic eye. It looks almost identical to his other eye, and works just as fine, but Rex still has the scar of where the commando droid cut him. Rex saw it as a lesson of diligence, to always be ready for a droid to strike. Rex will always be reminded of that awful truth. "I see this scar as a lesson, never underestimate a droid"- Rex Bacta 'Personality and Traits' Rex just lets his blasters do the talking, and his loyalty and determination for his men is something to admire. Many of Rex's friends during his military career still are beside him on Coruscant, and join him in battle whenever the time comes. Rex has always been fond of one droid, his personal 501st droid, who has come to his aid when he needed it most, R5-O1, is his best friend when it comes to piloting a Y-Wing Bomber, which is one of Rex's most favorite things to do in his free time, along with blasting some droids at the Blaster Training Range. Rex is truly a friend to admire when it comes to his personality. "This is Rex, you won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere." -Drake Shadowfire 'The Bactapack Legacy' Rex was a special case clone, since he was cloned by someone other than Jango Fett, a great Republic vanguard trooper, named "Rhex'or." Rhex'or lived in the age of the Old Republic, around 3600 BBY. He was a loyal soldier to his fellow troopers and Republic. Rhex'or was kept alive for over 3600 years by the technology of carbon freezing. He was recruited for an "experiment" to see if carbonite was capable for sustaining life. So Rhex'or was kept frozen for many, many years, to see how his body would react to such conditions, but after 3600 years of studying, he was still alive. The Kaminoans sought interest in Rhex'or, so they decided to release him from the carbonite to be an extra sourse of DNA for future cloning projects, and therefore, Rex Bactapack was created. "I see great things coming from this project, great things..." -Chief Kaminoan Scientist Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Captain Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Clone Troopers Category:Master Builder Category:501st Legion Category:Beta Tester Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Pilot Category:Red Leader Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clones Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors Reborn